


【露中(燕)】阴丹士林

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 西北边陲小镇运输员与小裁缝的故事。是露燕！伊万和王春燕！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【露中(燕)】阴丹士林

**Author's Note:**

> 阴丹士林是一种深蓝色粉末，主要用于棉纤维染色及棉布印花，也用于维棉、涤棉织物的两浴套染，也用于制造油墨用颜料。

  
王春燕总算结束了一天的劳作，正扯着脖子，把头从一边拗过另一边去，试着让绷紧的筋骨稍作放松。恰巧眼睛落在桌边矮柜上的阴丹士林布，便发怔了半晌。  
  
小妹看呼喊也不起作用，只好亲手摇晃春燕两肩，让她回神。“姐姐，你是太累了吗？”小妹今年九月就是中学生了，渐渐懂得许多事情，于是手极快地把折叠得方方正正的蓝布往空中一扬，还披到身上去，转了两个圈，“我就知道姐姐最好！这是要给我作校服的冬大衣吧！”——当时边城的成衣厂还没有发展起来，远途运输又费成本，边城学生的四季校服便都仰仗家里会裁衣的女主人或姐妹的一双巧手。  
  
春燕一向沉稳，家里弟妹多，谁调皮多拿了她一块饼子、一件衣服、一个布娃娃或者一朵头花，她也不会皱眉，更不会说要拿回来，只是微微笑着，那张轮廓清瘦轻轻地凹陷下去，梨涡浅涌。但今天她一反素日大方、忍让、包容的长姐风范，即刻将瘦削的双腿迈动起来，追着四处闪躲的妹妹小跑，宽大的衣袖滑落到手肘，白皙单薄的两臂露出来极力去夺妹妹抢去的蓝布，“晓梅，这个不可以，这是另外的……还给我！”  
  
两个弟弟闻声也从帘布后探出头去——自打他们陆续上了中学，家人便不得不分成男女两个集团，布帘就成为了单薄的门与墙，隔离保护他们各自的隐私，然而声音轻而易举就穿过了布料，往往守不住秘密。大弟濠镜看长姐抛却端庄和娴静，如今好像鸡舍的母鸡，锲而不舍地碎步飞跑，一双搭在肩后的麻花辫是它的羽翼，随风摇摆着。她像被惹恼的母鸡，正在要用尖利的黄啄教训招惹它的讨厌的猫狗，可惜腿脚并不如活泼的猫狗利索，几步下来，春燕便冒了汗，低下头去喘气，淡淡的几朵水雾鱼一样从她嘴边游过，稍纵即逝。他们的住所本来就很狭小，拿鸡舍打比方也不算过分。  
  
长姐吸取的营养不如他们的丰富和持久，晓梅才快上中学，她的身高都要与长姐持平了。晓梅从小好动，春燕根本追不上、抓不住她！春燕服输，拉过身边椅子便坐，还不忘一边喘息，一边把濠镜望着。濠镜向来最懂事，知道长姐向他求助，便道，“晓梅，不要顽皮，你的冬大衣早就做好了，还没有絮好棉罢了。不是这块布，你还给姐姐吧。”  
  
“我就不！我喜欢这个颜色呀，”晓梅这回是存心捉弄长姐，她是要等到春燕开口请求她，才会愿意放手交还的，“姐姐，你给我做一条半身裙吧！藏蓝色的裙摆，再穿个白衬衫，多精神呀！”  
  
春燕拧了眉，那两片墨色的柳叶便弯曲了，“我另外给你找蓝布，这块真的不行，是客人裁衣的布。晓梅，不要调皮，还我吧。”  
  
“什么客人呀，难道不是那个毛子哥哥。”春燕的脸忽地飞来两片朝霞，晓梅这才把布还去，然而还要使坏，直接将蓝布一扬，盖到长姐头顶上，害她什么都看不见，“可惜不是红布，不然可以给姐姐做盖头。”  
  
“晓梅！”寡言的小弟嘉龙竟高声喝道，“不要乱讲——”这时候，房内传来母亲几声咳嗽，孩子们便默契地住了嘴，互相责备地看看。春燕叹了气，将蓝布叠好，摆了摆手，弟妹听话地给自己铺好了床褥，黑暗中传来吱呀几声，过不了多久，弟妹的鼾声如淙淙流水，柔柔淌过大小河石，在狭小的房内回荡。  
  
王春燕发现母亲并没有被惊醒，仍在安睡，便放心地回到自己劳作的工位——那爿堆满了线轴、碎布和圆形粉笔的缝纫机桌前。缝纫桌是大弟特意用攒了多年的卖废品的钱，为她从哈族老大娘倒闭的裁缝店里背来的。它圆圆小小的，磨得掉了米黄色的漆，但春燕还是很爱它，好像爱一个从小一起长大的玩伴。熄灯以前，春燕借着乌黑夜色中唯一一枚火光，深深望着叠得棱角分明的蓝布。她知道几十年前，还是民国时期，江南的文人闺秀最喜欢穿这么一套蓝映映的长衫旗袍，后来更好的染料随着贸易新潮出现了，阴丹士林布就成了昨日黄花，渐渐退居到内陆市场，离祖国海岸越来越远。但她对这样的蓝色有一种朦胧的依恋。她知道它摸起来是那样的细腻和温柔，它好像边城傍晚的夜空，总教人看来有一种笃定的、欢愉的、镇静的侥幸，仿佛它可以永远给予她安定与祥和，这样的幸福是谁也夺不去的，即便它只能存在片刻。王春燕想把这样长长的傍晚夜空一样安详的蓝布，裁成一件外套的皮，填入羊毛，偎在那个人浑圆、壮硕的臂弯里，让他穿着暖洋洋的，而且蓝布衬得他雕刻一样深邃精致的五官是那样沉静，便平添一份文气。毕竟他尽管成日忙着出卖体力，实际上是那样爱看书的人呀！他本来就应该埋在书堆里，如饥似渴地将一本本书览遍。他哪天得空到县图书馆去，管理员大叔就要苦笑着抱怨头疼啦！那个人是那样执拗地爱着书海，蓝布穿在身上的他穿梭在书海里，便是一个教人清爽愉快的渔夫，他像海一样的湛蓝和辽旷，又不会浑身带着咸腥、湿漉漉的味道……哈！可惜春燕从来没看见过海，所以她只能以湖代海。春燕心满意足地想象着他穿她裁就的蓝衣裳的身影，鼾声有如高山春汛，顺着山涧融入到山下主河道里，淙淙鸣唱着，北部边城的长夜也安心落地，伏在一家子身边，昏昏睡去。  
  
春燕一家付不起太贵的房租，但又忧心生计，不愿离人们聚居的村落太远，想方设法要做商业区的钉子户，好让他们的发财树饱食商业区丰袤土壤的水露与养分，生根发芽，开枝散叶。于是几年前他们选了这个地方，快有二十平方米吧！这既是自家经营裁缝生意的门店，又是一家五口人狭小温暖的住所。出得门去，到同样前店营生、后屋住人的邻居家买粮购油，采果摘瓜，理发洗尘，看书识字。洗尘的场所当然是澡堂，正因为此地缺水，洗澡成了一件奢侈的乐事，收费自然是贵的，春燕一家不舍得，喜欢自己烧一炉水，互相擦擦身子就算了。两个男孩像小英雄一样挺直了瘦弱的身板，挡在门外谢客，待母亲和姐妹清洁好了，才回到屋里拉上布帘，胡乱搓得灰泥，就打着哈欠歇下了。至于看书识字，只有那一家人在做了。他们也是汉族人，是镇上学校的教员。到他们家看藏书是不收钱的，但春燕总教弟妹感恩，于是弟妹去读书的时候，总会悄悄留下几只饱满的水果——说明白要送他们，老师肯定是不会愿意收下的。有时候是香梨，有时候是甜瓜。老师们又把水果带到课堂上，剔去皮切开一块一块，分给班上的学生。当作阅览室“门票”的瓜果桃李，明明他们之前还不舍得吃，悄悄望几眼，把唾沫吞咽几回，没想到又回到王家小孩嘴里，咕噜响声便如河流再度在喉咙涌动，这回是盛满了饱腹的欢愉呢。  
  
西北的民居，不仅仅是砌砖堆瓦那么简单就可以盖好的。人们往往要挖一个半人高的凹陷地坑——所以一进门便要下台阶，红砖铺就地面，再把合围的圆型树干漆上明亮的色彩——过不了几年褪成浅色。天花板也是木料，为了自娱，兄弟俩怂恿姐妹把银光闪闪的锡纸剪成奇形怪状，逐个打洞串了绳索挂上。客人一来，干燥的北风溜进来，将剪纸都把玩一遍，那些他们以为的羊、马、牛、猫、狗、兔便随风的尖声吟唱跳起舞来。冬天来了，一家子把兽毛毡子苫在木墙上，再冷的风也被扼杀在木墙之外。春燕烧开一炉水，云烟氤氲，母亲和弟妹便暖洋洋地舒展开皮毛衣裤下的四肢，或学习、或劳作，简陋清贫却和气融融的生活，把一心来捣乱的北风过跑了，很快又把春天过来了。  
  
由于牧养牛羊，牧民需要逐水草而居。春燕一家的房东常在春夏出没，冬天他不得不离开小镇，到冬牧场去。开店第二年冬天的某个清晨，春燕眯着朦胧睡眼去开门，却看见个皮肤苍白、鼻梁高挺、浅瞳浅发的毛子怀抱着双臂，挂着鼻涕，可怜兮兮地等她开门。照理来说，毛子都是不怕冷的，还都粗莽、蛮横。但伊万·布拉金斯基是卡佳大娘逃到这边以后才生下的孩子，自小便和哈族、汉族的孩子一起长大。比起他的同胞，他能够经历更温暖的春天、更炎热的夏天，自然不如土生土长的毛子那么能抗冻。  
  
伊万饮过热茶，紫眼睛里有了和煦的笑意。他告诉春燕，他是来替房东收租的。春燕这才顿悟——哦！你就是布拉金斯基！她记得要好的哈族姑娘同她说过，卡佳大娘家里好像是遭难，被定义成罪不可赦的反派，为了肚里的孩子能够挺直腰杆不受歧视地长大，卡佳大娘攀山涉水，从遥远的北方逃到邻国的西北角小镇来。她听不懂居民的话，但好在有一张楚楚动人的脸，尤其是她水波一样透彻晶莹的眼睛，泪濛濛时，不论男女老少都感到心疼，善意一时间好像草原起火，燎得轰轰烈烈，纷纷拿出自己的一些物资去救助她。卡佳定居生了孩子，不过月就开始干活。人们手指比划，问她叫什么？她说，“卡佳·布拉金斯基卡娅。”卡佳想必是小名，大概是怕人们记不住她水蛇卵一样长的全名吧！于是人们都管她叫卡佳啦。为交际便利，卡佳给儿子取了短促好记的名字——伊万——可人们还是为她换来换去的昵称感到迷惑，怎么每次开口喊儿子，叫法都不一样呢？为了省事，人们只叫他伊万。伊万在家里讲俄语，在门外学会汉话和哈语。伊万很爱看书，尽管他靠着天赋的气力干着体力活，成天风尘仆仆，但眉眼间仍有书卷气。伊万跟本地同龄的小伙子站在一起，这股书卷气便如清水洗尘，使他具有出众的俊秀，姑娘们免不得多看上几眼。她们都喜欢这个帅小伙，可惜伊万内向沉默，并不给予回应。姑娘们都打了退堂鼓，把目光投在别的男孩身上了。  
  
房东攒下许多钱，还投资本地几名年轻小伙的运输工作。去年有个汉民小伙说不想再干这么苦和孤独的工作了，成日在高速上没有与他人对话，漫长的孤独加上舟车劳顿！伊万便报名要补上这个空缺——卡佳大娘近年身体熬坏了，伊万想尽快存一笔钱好让母亲安心住院，于是甘愿忍受长途跋涉的孤苦。伊万上公路的日子，在家静养的卡佳便由好心的邻里照顾。  
  
春燕从来没见过伊万，只见过卡佳大娘。卡佳大娘住得不算远，那天是邻居把她搀扶来的。不过四五十岁的模样，腿脚竟这样笨重。春燕看她与街坊进了门，便把手头的活计停了，赶忙去扶她下台阶，到椅子上坐。由于春燕一家没什么资金，开店初期买不起布匹，只提供裁衣、锁边和织补这样的加工服务，客人都是带了自购的一匹布来的。布料好坏往往能反映这家人的生活水平和秉性，有的人虽富有，带来的却是俗不可耐的大花布；有的人虽贫苦，携来的竟是单调清丽的纯色彩布。后者的生活虽不如前者滋润，但总能从北风沙土找出乐趣，把日子过得像乐曲一样欢快。春燕从卡佳大娘脸上金菊一样纤细好看的皱纹和她带来的灰布和棉料，读出她历经沧桑、安贫乐道的人生。春燕很喜欢这位文静、微胖、病弱的俄裔老太太，她垂着眼看春燕劳作，不对她的工作发表什么指导意见，像是很放心、很信任她的技能和眼光，像羊群里德高望重的老母亲，静静地遥望着她的羔羊和后辈。  
  
春燕知道卡佳给的是伊万的尺寸。伊万快有十九岁了，比春燕小一岁，但个子要比春燕高出整个头。春燕稍稍踮脚，才勉强超过他的肩。伊万每月休假的日子，就替房东收租。后来就不只是收租了，他会找出各种各样的理由留在春燕家。卡佳大娘大概是跟儿子提起过这个姑娘的好心，说姑娘看她腿脚不便，常常翻过两条街来看她，给她缝补衣服，有时候还会替她采购，做简单的家务。春燕的妈知道了，一开始责备她姑娘家不该过分热心，万一引来不好的流言怎么办？春燕妈是知道这些流言的可怕的，毕竟她就是吃着流言的苦，换了一个又一个地方，将孩子们在漂泊途中拉扯大。上了年纪，春燕妈的神经时常如警醒的猎犬，时不时就绷紧了四肢，随时要跳出去捍卫她的家人，撕咬损害孩子们的坏蛋——即便她知道自己是有心无力，不过一个气力衰竭又害着病的寡妇而已。还好这片小镇的人们并不介怀，甚至是不屑于此，他们整日忙着牧养牲口，才没空传风言风语呢。  
  
伊万不上公路的时候，得闲就找借口去看几眼春燕，要么就带了水果，要么带了看过的好书，春燕的弟妹渐渐放松了警惕，乐意招待伊万啦。孩子放松了，做母亲的也放松了，逐渐喜欢这个长相英俊的小伙子。伊万还乐意给他们家干体力活，两兄弟还瘦，搬不动的东西就由伊万帮忙。镇上商业区的商家们渐渐习惯了伊万开着卡车经过，给王家的裁缝店捎货。王家的店购入实惠的布料，业务便开拓得宽敞，经营得越来越红火啦。商家教养的女儿们，再看春燕的目光，便多了许多暧昧的内容，比如羡慕，比如嫉妒，但更多的是替她害羞，为她祝福。春燕被这样的目光沐浴着，不由得飘飘然，又感到害臊。谁非要在她面前提起伊万，她便心头一颤，起一身鸡皮疙瘩。她有段时间不敢看伊万的眼睛，也不敢跟他说话。但伊万出去整整十五天以后，她再看到他，便得意忘形起来，差点依着冲动去搂他。长时间去当家里的顶梁柱和大姐姐，她很少有什么感性的情感。春燕在这样简单的事物面前，竟不如弟妹博学，甚至无知得有如赤条条的婴儿。  
  
如果说春燕对伊万的爱意有如树苗，矮矮的身量静静生长着，仍然不教人意识到它会长成一棵大树，那么伊万心里的爱意如冬季封冰的大河，他不由自主的多次到访如随春风频来与日俱增的温度，訇訇然解了冻，声势浩大地跑起冰排。这条河流是那样执拗，长长远远地奔前而去，沿途要是蹉跎难行，怕也拦不住他。这样热烈奔涌的河水，怕是可以割破礁石，甚至钢铁。但伊万是个寡言的人，他不大会表达，说话也笨拙，尽管他读过缠绵悱恻的故事，但望着春燕一双含笑的杏眼，还是什么都说不出来。他就是想着这样一双杏眼，从副驾驶位上打起精神，接过同伴的工作，向着远方出发；他就是想着这样一双杏眼，停车熄了火，只盖着一件不算厚实的大衣，心满意足地靠着硬且冷的驾驶座睡去的。从前他最挂念含辛茹苦教养他的母亲，如今想春燕的次数比想母亲的还多。伊万知道这是怎么一回事，也不感到惊讶。他只觉得什么东西烧得那样滚烫，糊成团成坨，堆砌在心里，把胸腔塞得满满的。这样饱满、结实的暖意，使他更勤快了。他沿途替春燕打听布料批发，趁返程承接的货物不多，特意垫钱购入红红绿绿的花布、几何纹路的彩布，想着春燕这下可以卖更好更贵的成衣了！  
  
春燕最宝贝的那匹阴丹士林布就是从这趟车来的。伊万只进了一匹——其实他是想让春燕给她自己做一套新衣服的。春燕的肤色不算白皙，尤其是这段日子西北的阳光和风沙照料一番，蜕成健康的浅藕色，时时教人想到清晨的麦浪，随风飘拂。她长了几颗雀斑，但伊万总觉得她的每个毛孔都嘶嘶喷着暖风，将身边的人照料得脚步矫健、面色红润。春燕穿不得桃红、玫紫，她不像哈族女孩拥有深邃高挺的五官，很难把这些颜色撑起来。如果说哈族女孩们是色彩缤纷的油画，明艳动人，那么春燕就是低调沉默的水墨画，乍一看并不惊为天人，然而长长久久地品阅她的五官，便会感到澄净和明朗，好像安睡在河面的月轮，溶溶流动的河水在她温柔的鼾声里轻轻踏过，成为沁人心脾的小镇夜晚，成为人们安睡的黑甜梦乡。伊万看见阴丹士林布的第一眼，就使他想到春燕的眼睛，想到她是梨涡浅笑和瘦削的肩背，便飞快地抬手直指那匹布，一时连话都说不清楚，我要，我要那匹布，就是那边那匹蓝色的，不，不是这个浅蓝的，老板你右手边的那匹，对！就是那匹！……  
  
伊万载着货品和布匹回到家，第一时间就郑重其事地让街上偶遇的晓梅回家叫姐姐来。春燕一头雾水地望着他，气喘吁吁，手上还拿着卷尺。她说，你干嘛一惊一乍的，我还以为出了什么急事！伊万便狡黠一笑，眉眼弯弯，将车门打开，跳上去又跳下来，急匆匆地向她献宝，我带了布来！——除了这匹，还有车上其他的，很多很多！春燕接过蓝布抱在怀里，喜出望外，她说，太感谢你啦！等我都卖出去了，我会还你钱……伊万还想摇头呢，春燕又开口了：“太感激你了！我用这匹布给你做一件衣服吧——”伊万原想说这蓝布是只给她一人的，结果她偏偏要借花献佛，反过来以蓝布作回礼！可是能穿上春燕亲手裁就的新衣服，春燕给别人做过那样多的衣服，可镇上只有他能穿这个颜色的布，春燕就能从黄风沙染就的街景里远远地认出他——他便闭了嘴，只笑不语。  
  
如果说伊万把春燕看作是小镇长夜里的月亮，甜美的梦乡，那么濠镜看他的长姐，总忍不住把她形容成一只母鸡，因为她自觉地替代了病弱的母亲，紧紧地将弟妹护在自己并不丰满的羽翼下。在她的庇护下，弟妹陆续艰难地把身体拉长、把义务教育读完、把人生的长远目标规划好、把这些目标一一实现。春燕的羽翼是他们躲雨的屋檐、遮阳的伞。春燕读到初二，就决心退学了，替母亲经营裁缝生意。弟妹懂事，自然知道反哺，不上课就留在家里帮忙，哪儿也不去，朋友也不多。一家子的世界就像这爿裁缝店那么窄小、那么温暖，有如冬眠的熊洞，只够大小五头熊酣睡。但伊万居然拼劲闯进来了。嘉龙发现伊万已经在长姐心里留下席位，很难将他驱赶出去。嘉龙想到长姐真嫁了这毛子，以后就不住在这个家里了，春燕的羽翼要为毛子和他的娘及以后出生的二毛子遮风避雨！嘉龙念及此便很不是滋味，谁在家提一句毛子的好话，嘉龙是一定没有好脸色的。晓梅才不管三哥好恶，仍然要开长姐和毛子的玩笑话。她像一头初生的羔羊，无畏无惧，深知年幼的好处——童言无忌，谁会计较她说什么呢！于是她前天悄悄对伊万说你上次跑长途跟姐姐告别，她望着你背影好久哦，好像我们汉人望夫石的传说，害伊万太得意，不小心摔得屁股痛；后天她就偷偷把姐姐放在缝纫桌下的小铁盒提走，拉过被褥把它和里头的宝贝藏起来——春燕便惊慌失措地满屋找，心心念念铁盒里伊万请她看电影留下的票根、伊万折的纸兔子、伊万没注意掉落的纽扣。最后还是濠镜掀开被子，将铁盒找出来。春燕拿妹妹没办法，拉着脸半天还是被她挠腰痒痒逗笑了，终于又和妹妹和解。这一次，她把蓝布一扬，披在姐姐头上，说可惜不是红色的，不然多像红盖头——春燕的脸唰地红了，效率比染布高多了，弟妹暗中都觉难得。看来姐姐是真喜欢那毛子。嘉龙呵斥晓梅的那一声，也混杂着他的无奈和郁闷。他知道姐姐终有一日会像出笼的鸟，扑扑振翅，飞到布拉金斯基那棵树上筑巢，而他们只能在树下仰头去望她。她新组建的小家庭有如一层薄薄的隔膜，隔膜使得她与弟妹、母亲的家庭泾渭分明，蛋黄只能是蛋黄，蛋白只能是蛋白。嘉龙梦话喊着姐姐、姐姐，梦里还是小时候被姐姐牵着走在河堤上，指着水里的鸭群说，看，那是一家子，这个是妈妈，这个是宝宝。嘉龙说，那是姐姐，旁边这个是我。姐姐哼哼笑着，将他背起来，轻声唱着童谣回家去了。嘉龙醒来，把布帘拨开，便看见睡在妹妹隔壁的姐姐，闭着眼仍微微笑着。嘉龙心里虽不是滋味，但也不得不服输了。他又转眼看了桌边矮柜那匹蓝布，叹了气。心想，布拉金斯基是为燕姐特意只要一匹蓝布的，她穿蓝色好看，怎么就变成给他做衣服了？不行，姐姐也应该穿上好看的蓝衣裳……  
  
待放学，嘉龙远远地看伊万走来，便冲上前喊他。伊万素来觉着春燕的小弟对他怀有敌意，而且他很清楚这种敌意产生的原因。伊万见到嘉龙，总有一种耗子见到猫的心虚。伊万被嘉龙一喊，受宠若惊，说怎么了，龙仔？过后又觉得这么称呼会使嘉龙的敌意越发浓厚，便咧开嘴殷勤地笑，想要讨好影响他终生幸福的小拦路虎，“想吃烧饼吗？我带你去……”  
  
还不待伊万猜测嘉龙的来意，只觉手腕轻轻一热，手心马上有了冰凉的触感。数十枚硬币温顺地躺在手心，锃锃发亮。“这是阴丹士林布的钱！”  
  
伊万微微张着嘴，“噢！上次那匹——那是我送给春燕的，可是……”  
  
“我知道。”嘉龙没好气瞪他一眼，“所以我想托你再买一匹，给我姐做一身。”伊万讶异于嘉龙的贴心，竟然想到成全他与姐姐成双成对的夙愿。“别乱想，这是为了我姐！我是想让她高兴而已。不许告诉她！……买回来了才能说。”王嘉龙红着脸，没有拒绝伊万抚他的头发，“你长大啦。”伊万肯定道。“我一向是这么成熟稳重的。”王嘉龙呼出长长的鼻息，躲开伊万的手和目光，翘着鼻子踢着沙砾走远了。  
  
当晚，伊万哼着轻快的牧歌，提着一袋葡萄大步向王家迈来。春燕今日心情正好，无意识坐得离他很近，一边咀嚼着简单的饭菜，一边兴高采烈地跟他汇报新布裁就的衣服卖得多好，超乎她家意料。澡堂的老板娘取衣服的时候眼馋极了，还说想要那种阴丹士林蓝的衣服……伊万急了，差点把碗磕了，“那个不能给她！”“啊，我没想答应啦。”春燕看他反应这样激烈，不觉脸颊发烫。晓梅啧啧几声，埋头继续与嘴里的馍面卯劲；濠镜勾起嘴角，去看母亲。春燕妈也笑了，对濠镜使了眼色。濠镜便道，龙仔今晚轮到我们洗碗和烧水啦，燕姐你负责送客吧。嘉龙白哥哥一眼，老大不情愿地说知道了。晓梅不知好歹，非嚷嚷说我想去散步，我也去我也去。嘉龙在桌下踢她一脚，不用做作业吗！晓梅这才会意，噘着嘴夹菜。春燕两颊扑来了花蝴蝶，鳞粉上的绯光一闪一烁；伊万悄悄拿余光去端详她酡红的脸色，想到来时落在远山的晚霞。可惜拥托着这样美丽晚霞的山谷是那样清瘦。伊万心头一紧，暗想她应该再长胖一些才好……饭桌前的每个人各怀心事，氛围仍然是轻松愉快的。  
  
眼下已到初秋，暑热早已减退了几月以来的嚣张气焰，随便在白昼病恹恹地烤一烤，待月亮爬上山来，便散作零星鸟鸣匍匐在林中各个树头，此起彼伏地相互应和着。西北边陲的黑夜来得很迟，因此越发爱恋这片土地，总得抱在怀里持久一些，才愿依依不舍地离去。王嘉龙将几天积累起来的厨余垃圾采集到麻布袋里，以两手分别提着，便出门去追姐姐的脚步。天还未全黑，从家的后门出去，他打算趁着自然光，到他们特意在近山小林开垦种菜的一亩小天地去施肥。  
  
月亮带来了与阴丹士林相似的靛蓝色染料，耐心把天空这片画布涂染成它最喜爱的暮色。茫茫草原上行着慢悠悠的羔羊，远看着好像汉人逢年过节爱吃的饺子，正泛着幽蓝的光泽，又如晶莹的宝石，镶嵌在辽旷大地披在身上的那件翠绿外衣上。春燕和伊万一前一后向山岗踏去，远望着羊群。嘉龙在他们身后不远处也望着他们的背影。暮色中，人影黑沉沉，化作皮影戏的主人公。伊万的手好像雄鸟，试探着去啄它爱恋的鸟雀。雌鸟停在春燕的掌心，被撩拨得禁不住，终于回应了它。雄鸟就这样被它的双翅包围在雌鸟的四周，似决心为它遮风避雨。  
  
嘉龙知道伊万把姐姐的手包在手心，此刻一定慢吞吞地倾诉着什么，也许是在说爱她，也许是在夸赞她。夸赞姐姐什么呢？什么都可以，反正她有许多优点，挑哪一个夸都可以。当雄鸟衔起春燕花穗似的一根辫子，将她往他怀里拉时，嘉龙终于忍受不了啦！他弯着腰，向一片茂盛的灌丛跑去，还没完全蹲下藏身，便把他手上那只雄鸟唤来，学着奇怪的乌鸦鸣声，杂乱无章地怪叫起来。但他探头去看，发现并不能扰乱姐姐和伊万的好气氛。伊万早就俯身去吻姐姐了！“臭毛子！”嘉龙咬牙切齿道，仍然不敢放声阻拦。他知道那是姐姐欢喜的，只好默默成全她的快乐。  
  
王嘉龙垂头丧气地往家的方向走去，忽闻一声鸟鸣，回头去看，阴丹士林早已把夜空遍染，空留一轮明月，将大地照得敞亮。而山岗上的春燕和伊万拉着手，两个人的身影像影子一样黑，早已成为阴丹士林布上的织画，相互依偎着，有如鸟拥着它的树，羊卧在草场，是那么的安宁静默，如无数个边陲的长夜里包容人们酣睡的梦乡……  
  



End file.
